La harpe
by Aerastelle
Summary: Le départ de Celebrian a creusé un fossé entre Elrond et ses fils. One-shot.


**La harpe**

Avertissement : OS sûrement un poil déprimant. Allusions à différents moments de la vie d'Elrond.

Disclaimer : Malheureusement la Terre du Milieu n'est pas à moi, mais à Tolkien et ses descendants.

Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la musique. N'hésitez pas à me faire part des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de style (lourdeurs, répétitions...). Je ne mords pas !

.

 _À Imladris, quelque part au milieu du Tiers Âge, après le départ de Celebrian et avant l'arrivée d'Estel et de Gilraen (c'est-à-dire entre 2510 et 2933 T.Â.)._

 _._

L'automne avançait. Déjà les jours fraîchissaient, la forêt se teintait d'or et de rouille. Elrond avançait d'un pas las dans les couloirs d'Imladris, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elladan et Elrohir étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu de leur chasse à l'orque. Blessés. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux, il n'avait plus osé les rejoindre. Dans leur regard d'orage, il avait vu la haine, une haine intarissable qui l'avait touché au cœur. Alors il avait dissimulé sa peine sous son masque d'impassibilité et leur avait envoyé son meilleur guérisseur. Il était resté caché dans la pièce voisine, épiant leurs voix, le diagnostic, comme un coupable. Puis il était parti sans se faire voir, regagnant son bureau plus las et plus triste.

Elrond s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce : ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au salon familial où ils se réunissaient, avant. Lentement, ses yeux firent le tour des lieux, caressant les meubles familiers. Aujourd'hui, ils lui semblaient étrangers, formes grises perdues dans la pénombre d'une pièce en deuil. Les fenêtres voilées ne laissaient passer qu'une faible lumière. Bien que le ménage soit fait régulièrement, l'air était froid, lourd, poussiéreux. L'âtre éteint. Près d'une baie, son métier à broder abandonné l'attendait. Les soies de couleur débordaient de leur coffret : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les ranger avant de partir chez sa mère, Arwen avait eu besoin d'elle. Une farce des jumeaux sûrement, il ne se rappelait pas. Les souvenirs s'étaient teintés de gris, comme l'avait fait son âme.

Son regard tomba sur la grande harpe de bois clair, silhouette hiératique dans son coin. L'étoffe qui l'abritait était tombée à terre, au cours du ménage probablement, nota-t-il inconsciemment. Il s'approcha doucement, caressa machinalement la figure sculptée qui ornait la colonne et le chapiteau. Ses doigts reconnaissaient les fines ciselures, la figure de Nessa ou de Yavanna, il ne se souvenait plus. La jeune femme dansait et sous ses pieds naissait un tapis de fleurs. L'instrument était un cadeau d'Ereinion, datant de la fondation de la cité cachée. Il n'en avait pas joué depuis…

Machinalement, ses doigts glissèrent vers les cordes, les effleurant comme une caresse. Dans le silence pesant, les notes sonnèrent faux, mortes sitôt envolées. Sans y penser, sa main monta jusqu'aux chevilles, rectifiant l'accord. Ce geste réveilla le souvenir des mêmes gestes, patiemment répétés, sous la direction attentive de Maglor.

Sa main glissa vers d'autres cordes, elles aussi désaccordées. Alors il remit sur ses pieds le tabouret, demeuré renversé depuis ce jour où la nouvelle leur était parvenue. Il s'assit et, précautionneusement, inclina la grande harpe sur son épaule.

Instinctivement, ses mains retrouvèrent leur place et bientôt, la gamme monta et descendit, légère. Hésitant sur les premières notes, il commença un des premiers morceaux qu'il avait appris. Mais sa vivacité sonna étrangement dans la pièce obscure et triste. Alors, fermant les yeux, il laissa déborder son cœur.

.oOo.

Elladan et Elrohir se trouvaient dans les Maisons de Guérison. Dans un demi-sommeil fiévreux, Elladan écoutait son frère, assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Les yeux fixés sur le bandage blanc qui lui enveloppait l'épaule gauche, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, laissant ses pensées revenir quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand ils avaient atteint Imladris, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Insensibles à la beauté qui les entourait, les jumeaux brûlaient de colère rentrée. Leur rage, qui n'avait pas trouvé à s'assouvir, brillait dans leurs yeux et leurs blessures, peu graves mais gênantes, les retiendraient quelque temps à Fondcombe. Elladan se souvenait, à travers le brouillard de sa douleur, du regard froid de leur père qui avait rapidement tourné les talons.

Bercé par cette voix si semblable à la sienne, il commençait à s'assoupir quand soudain, il sursauta.

« El'… écoute.

— Ada… »

Elrohir le fixait, incrédule. Un dialogue muet s'installa entre les deux regards gris : Tu crois que c'est sa harpe… Il n'y avait pas touché depuis… Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux : même en pensée, ils ne pouvaient pas le mettre en mots.

« Aide-moi. »

Elrohir l'aida à se lever. S'appuyant lourdement sur son épaule, il fit quelques pas. Sa jambe le lançait terriblement mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. Tout doucement, les deux frères quittèrent les Maisons de Guérison et s'approchèrent du salon où ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds depuis une éternité.

« J'ai l'impression de revenir dans le passé, souffla Elrohir. »

Elladan hocha doucement la tête.

Arrivés devant la porte, ils eurent un moment d'hésitation. Elle était entrebâillée, laissant couler la musique à flots, sauvage. Elladan poussa lentement le battant. Il grinçait autrefois. Ils entrèrent.

Elrond avait les yeux fermés. Dans la pénombre, son visage était indistinct mais il avait mis bas le masque et les jumeaux distinguèrent ses traits ravagés par la douleur. Mais plus que tout, c'était la harpe qui parlait pour lui. Elle chantait sa colère, son amertume, sa solitude, sa tristesse, son dégoût de lui-même. Dans les mouvements précipités des sentiments dominaient la culpabilité et le doute.

Elrond joua longtemps, comme hors du temps, laissant parler ce qu'il enfouissait dans son cœur. Les heures et les notes fuyaient comme un torrent, emportant avec elles, au moins pour un moment, les fatigues et les peines.

Enfin, le jeu ralentit, s'apaisa puis cessa. Le semi-elfe reposa doucement la grande harpe sur son socle et ouvrit les yeux. Près de l'âtre, Elladan était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes étendues, Elrohir assis sur un accoudoir, son bras valide posé sur le dossier. Ils ne cesseront jamais d'abîmer les meubles. C'était l'inverse autrefois. Mais Elladan est fatigué, il est pâle et a l'air fiévreux. Les pensées tourbillonnaient. Il les scruta quelques instants, de son regard de père et de guérisseur.

Ils restaient sans rien dire, le regardant paisiblement. Le silence était confortable. Pas besoin de mots, pas même d'un sourire. Enfin, Elrond se leva.

« Il faut vous reposer maintenant, mes fils.

— Ada. »

Mes fils. À ces mots les jumeaux sentirent une vague de tendresse réchauffer leur cœur durci par la colère et le remords. Ils se levèrent à leur tour, le regard clair en lui répondant, puis sortirent.

Après leur départ, Elrond remit délicatement l'étoffe sur l'instrument et un instant, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

.oOo.

Elrond se mit au travail très tôt ce matin-là. Il avait dormi sans cauchemars. Une servante entra pour mettre en ordre la pièce. Voyant son seigneur, elle s'excusa. Il sourit rapidement, eut un geste insouciant de la main et, alors qu'elle sortait, la rappela :

« Idelwen, vous seriez gentille d'aérer le salon aujourd'hui, et d'allumer un feu. »


End file.
